


h e l p,  I' m  d r o w n i n g

by ShirotherealHero



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotherealHero/pseuds/ShirotherealHero
Summary: a poem i made at 3 am





	h e l p,  I' m  d r o w n i n g

h e l p, I' m d r o w n i n g  
i feel like i'm drowning  
in thoughts  
in feelings  
in emotions  
everything is racing through my head

I'm sinking  
in feelings i can't escape  
I'm sinking  
in emotions i can't describe  
I'm sinking  
in thoughts i can't control

i cry for help  
but nobody cares  
i cry for help  
but nobody listens  
i cry for help  
but nobody notices  
i cry for help  
but nobody sees

i stop  
i stop crying  
i stop hoping  
i stop breathing


End file.
